Kugler (Unternehmen)
__INDEX__ Die Kugler GmbH ist ein Unternehmen des Sondermaschinenbaus im Bereich Ultrapräzisionsmaschinen und der Ultrapräzisionszerspanung von Metalloptiken. DDas Unternehmen ist Hersteller in den Bereichen Luftlagertechnologie und Metalloptiken. Alle Produkte werden am Standort Salem in Baden-Württemberg produziert. Kennzahlen Das Unternehmen beschäftigt ca. 120 Mitarbeiter in Salem, die auf 10.000 m2 Ultrapräzisionsmaschinen und -komponenten produzieren. Der erzielte Umsatz beläuft sich auf 18 Mio. Euro p.a. Durchschnittlich 50% des Umsatzes werden mit der Entwicklung und Herstellung von Ultrapräzisionsbearbeitungsmaschinen für die Erzeugung von hochpräzisen Optiken und Mikrostrukturen erzielt. Weitere 50% durch die Herstellung vorwiegend kundenspezifischer Optiken aus Metall. Der Exportanteil der erzeugten Produkte liegt bei 50%. 15% des Umsatzes werden in Forschung und Entwicklung reinvestiert. Geführt wird das Unternehmen vom Gründer und Eigentümer Lothar Kugler und seinen beiden Söhnen Till Kugler und Jörg Kugler. Geschichte 1983 löst sich Lothar Kugler aus der von ihm mitgeführten Protop-Bleile GmbH und gründet in der Folge die Kugler GmbH. Zunächst werden luftgelagerte Sondermaschinen (Diamant-Dreh- und Fräsmaschinen) für die Herstellung optischer Bauelemente aus Metallen (Metallspiegel) sowie Interferometer zur Oberflächenkontrolle hergestellt. Kugler WerkstattinterferometerInserat „Mobiles Interferometer für die Optikwerkstatt“ mit Bild in PHOTONIK, 1999, S. 31M. Lehndorff, „Werkstattinterferometer“, Sonderdruck aus LASER Ausgabe 2/1989, Publikationsgesellschaft Verlag Moderne Industrie, Landsberg werden die Basis der Messtechnik nicht nur in der deutschen OptikindustrieKugler Produktprogramm Interferometer, deutsche AusgabeKugler Production Program Interferometer, englische AusgabeK. Baier, „Interferometrische Formvermessung planer und sphärischer Oberflächen“, Jahrbuch für Optik und Feinmechanik, Jahrgang 42, 1995, S. 87 - 103, ISBN 3794905830, Fachverlag Schiele & Schön GmbH, BerlinKugler-Inserat 139 „Interferometer Type KUI-35 - The innovation in checking microlenses“, Lasers & Optronics April 1992, Page 37. Das Interferometer „KUI-M12“ ist das erste Seriengerät weltweit, das eine 12“-Kollimation ohne externe Aufweitung aufweist und dadurch auch direkt auf luftgelagerten „Fly-Cutter“- Bearbeitungsmaschinen z.B. für die Fertigung von MLC-Speichermodulen für die Computerindustrie eingesetzt wird. Die Herstellung von Interferometern wurde 2002 eingestellt. Zunächst als Applikationsbereich für den eigenen MaschinenbauLothar Kugler: „Präzisionsdrehmaschine für plane, sphärische und asphärische Geometrien“, Tagungsband des 6. Internationalen Braunschweiger Feinbearbeitungskolloquiums, 19. - 21. September 1990Kugler-Sonderdruck „Innovativ in neuer Technologie“, Hannover Messe Industrie 1990 und OPTATEC 1990 vorgesehen, entwickelt sich bereits Mitte der 80er Jahre der Unternehmensbereich Metalloptikfertigung. Für führende Industrie-Laser-Hersteller werden Spiegeloptiken und Strahlführungskomponenten aus Buntmetallen größtenteils als OEM-Produkte herstellt. Hierbei eröffnen von Kugler entwickelte Spiegel zur Strahlhomogenisierung neue Möglichkeiten in der Lasermaterialbearbeitung. Zusätzlich werden Spiegeloptiken für Satelliten und für optische Teleskope gefertigt (SCIAMACHY, MIPAS, HERSCHEL, BELA, LISA Pathfinder). 1990 wird die Protop-Bleile GmbH übernommen, in den Produktionsstandort Salem verlagert und in die Produktionsabläufe integriert. Schon vor dem Jahr 2000 werden Mikropositioniersysteme für LaserbearbeitungsmaschinenKugler-Presseinformation, „Fertigungstechnologien für Mikrokomponenten“, Messe OPTATEC 2000M. Lehndorff, „Mikrometergenau schnell bewegen - Lasergestützte Feinstbearbeitung mit verschleißfreien, hochdynamischen Bewegungselementen“, Laser-Praxis März 2000, S. 51 - 53, Hanser-Verlag, München entwickelt. Auf Grundlage dieser werden luft- und ölgelagerte Mikrobearbeitungszentren für die mechanische Präzisionszerspanung entwickeltAndreas Öder, System design of optical trapping setups, Dissertation, Fakultät für Maschinenbau, Fachgebiet Technische Optik, Technische Universität Ilmenau, 2013K.Cheng, D. Huo, Micro-Cutting: Fundamentals and Applications, Wiley 2013, ISBN 978-0-470-97287-8. Am 1. Januar 2014 wurde die Protop Bleile GmbH in die Kugler GmbH integriert. Internationale Ausrichtung Seit ihrer Gründung arbeitet Kugler mit internationalen Auftraggebern aus Industrie und Forschung (SLAC Brasilien, European XFEL Hamburg, NRC Kanada)Evgueni V. Bordatchev, Mohammed Tauhiduzzaman, Till Kugler, Alexander Katz and Roland Bohr; Demonstration of Advanced Capabilities of 5-axis Micromilling Geometries with High-Aspect Ratio and/or Optical Surface Quality; Proceedings of the 8th International Conference on MircoManufacturing (ICOMM2013), University of Victoria, Victoria, BC, Canada, March 25-28 (2013) 357-362 zusammen. Sowohl für Asien als auch für Kunden in den USA werden bereits Mitte der 80er Jahre Ultrapräzisionsmaschinen hergestellt. Für den Vertrieb außerhalb Deutschlands kooperiert Kugler mit Vertriebsagenten. Zusätzlich besteht ein eigenes Vertriebs- und Servicebüro in den USA (Kugler of America, KofA). Produkte Heute fertigt Kugler metalloptische Komponenten für Industrielaser (Spiegel, Polygonscanner, Schneid- und Schweißköpfe) und für die Luft- und Raumfahrt. Mit den gleichen Fertigungstechnologien werden zudem Präzisionsluftlager für Waferstepper und ultrapräzise-mechanische Komponenten für die Mikrosystemtechnik hergestellt. Für den Maschinenbau entwickelt und baut Kugler Ultrapräzisions-Mikrobearbeitungssysteme Typ „Micromaster und Microgantry“ sowie Trommelbearbeitungsmaschinen für die mikro-optische Strukturierung von Kupfer- oder NiP-beschichteten Prägewalzen (z.B. Lichtleiterfolien). Weblinks * Website der Kugler GmbH * Website Kugler Of America Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unternehmen (Bodenseekreis) Kategorie:Maschinenbauunternehmen Kategorie:Salem (Baden)